Shoulder to cry on
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE SHOT. 'That's good for you. But you should be careful. He might break your heart.' Rayna thinks Matt's a total sweetheart and knows he'll pick her but when he chooses Madison over her, who will be her shoulder to cry on? NOT Rayna/Intern 2. Read Author's Notes to understand who Matt is.


**This is NOT Rayna/Intern 2! This is just Intern 2 caring for Rayna like a daughter. So if you follow Rayna you can see she fell in love with a guy named Matt and he gave gel pens to the 25 girls he liked. Rayna was one of them. Then 15 then 10 and Rayna's still one of them. She tweeted about doing Matt's science project with friends and I thought, "Did she ask to do it for him or did he ask for them to do it?" And then this popped out of my mind.**

* * *

****  
"Alright, here are the 5 gel pens to who I like. Please don't be upset if you aren't picked." Matt said as he gathered up the 10 girls when it was lunch time.

He picked Ashley, Madison, Brittany, Nicole and...Rayna. Rayna could feel her heart pound with excitement as he handed her the gel pen and watched Jenny, Lucy, Miranda, Emily and Rachel walk away in dissapointment. Suck it, Jenny! She was one of the five people he liked and soon..it will be only her.

The lunch bell rang and the classes came by with a breeze but Rayna didn't pay attention to those classes. She only thought about Matt's soft lips that will soon meet hers. And then it will be like Romeo and Juliet! Except their parents don't hate each other and minus the suicide...

"Hey, honey! How was school today?" Tina asked when she saw her from her school with her eyes having a faraway look. She handed Rayna a chocolate brownie with caramel as the top and minature marshmallows and M&Ms scattered on it. Yummy!

"Awesome..Matt totally likes me! He handed me and 4 other girls gel pens! Soon it will just be me and him!" She said as she spun around the kitchen in delight. She took a bite out off the brownie. Delicious!

Tina laughed as she saw how lovestruck her daughter was. Reminded her on when she dated Metal..ah memories. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Well, you lovebird, better get your homework done so we can bake a cake for your dad!"

"Sure! Sounds like a plan!" She said as she went upstairs to her room. She flopped on her bed and ate the rest of the brownie. Matt and Rayna. Rayna and Matt. Ratt or Mayna? Mayna sounds better.

She finished the rest of her homework in half an hour, suprisingly, and went to the kitchen. Her mom already poured out the ingredients and together they baked the cake. 2 hours later it was done and ready. After decorations, they got in the car and drove to MyMusic. She sang along to every One Direction song that played and any other band. Life is sweet!

"Hi, Metal honey! We brought you some cake!" Tina said cheerfully as Rayna brought the cake to the confrence room. Dupstep and Scarfman were there plotting out a 'Metal Town'? Not again.

"Oh thanks, Tina!" He said and he began explaining to her about his plan.

Rayna set the cake down and walked downstairs. She's seen the episodes but it still felt weird. Hip Hop, Scene, the Shaman, Guess Guy, Running guy and Satan quit their teams so Metal and Dupstep were against Techno, Idol (her BFF) and Intern 2. She decided to visit Idol and see how's it going.

Before she entered the door bursted open and it was Intern 2 he immediately closed it and laid against it. He was wearing clothes that seemed like Dupstep would wear. He took off the helmet and bracelets and finally saw Rayna, "Rayna? What are you doing here?"

"My mom got cake for dad. And what happened to you?" She asked looking at him up and down.

"Techno's been trying to turn me to Dupstep! I can't! I don't even want to know what raving is and I can't stand these clothes," He sighed and knew he'd better learn dupstep while he's at it, "And why do you like so cheerful?"

She giggled, "Matt's given 5 gel pens to the 5 girls he liked and I was one of them!"

"That's good for you. But you should be careful about him. He might break your heart." He warned managing to take the last of the bracelets.

"Shut up, Intern 2! And besides, he's sweet and kind. He'll never break my heart." She said defensively. Mayna will happen! She brushed past him and caught up with Idol. Intern 2 doesn't know a thing about Matt so he should just shut up about it.

* * *

So the week passed by and during it, Rayna's been doing his homework for him. She gave him some of the snacks that Tina prepared for her and even took him out to the carnival. They had a blast and she knew that he was starting to love her. The plan's been working.

"Okay..now I'm giving this gel pen to the girl I like. Turn around and put your hands behind your back, opened." Matt instructed when it was Friday. Lunch time.

Rayna, Ashley, Madison, Brittany and Nicole did so.

"Let the games begin, sisters. And may the Matt ever be in _my_ favor." Rayna smirked at the other girls. She knew Matt would chose her.

She waited but nothing happened. Then a scream was heard and it was Madison. Rayna turned around and saw Madison hug Matt with the gel pen in her hand. And then they kissed. No..No!

Ashley, Brittany and Nicole walked away but Rayna stood frozen. No..this can't be true. She saw Madison and Matt walk hand in hand, Madison sticking her tounge out at her.

"How could you? And I was being so nice to you!" Rayna snapped blocking their way.

"I was just using you for the projects and free stuff. Now move along." He said coldly. It was the first time he was actually mean and cold.

She managed to punch Matt in the gut which made her feel alittle better.

The day dragged on and it was finally time to go home. She trudged and was finally home. Tina told Rayna to just put her backpack to the side and to get in the car. Metal forgot his lunch.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Tina asked before they left hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said faking a smile so she wouldn't know. But inside: she wasn't fine. Her heart was broken to a million pieces.

Rayna just wanted to be alone, so she can cry by herself. It usually takes an hour for Tina to leave so she can just hide in a corner and cry it out for half an hour.

"Thanks Tina, your a life saver." Metal said as Tina brought the lunch.

Rayna again left the conference room and thought about what she had done. She had done alot of nice things to him. She gave her love to him but he just took it all for granted. He was just using her for the love. He was treating it like a game. Matt was a douche bag.

But she was still hurt and felt tears rapidly fall in her face. She rushed outside the office and into the bottom of the staircase where she finally cried her eyes out. Love is just pain and she was just so tired of guys not loving her when she loves them.

"Are you okay?" Intern 2 asked sitting next to a heartbroken Rayna.

"Yeah..I'm fine," She said brushing off the tears, "And why are you here?"

"Techno's really trying to turn me to Dupstep. She's gone insane," He looked at Rayna who was snifling and wiping tears with her sleeves. He put his arm around her, "And you're not fine. Matt broke your heart ,didn't he?"

She nodded, "He's just using me for the nice things I did. Why don't guys ever like me? Am I not as perfect or as pretty as I think I am?"

"Rayna..love is like a game. You have to pick your piece, and roll the dice. You can either break the rules or play by the rules and win. Most guys just break it and lose a wonderful girl like you. Somewhere out there, is a guy looking for a girl like you. You'll find that person, soon."

"Why do I still feel hurt?"

"It only means that you're human and have feelings. And it's okay to cry things out."

Rayna felt more tears pour out and cried on Intern 2's shirt while he comforted her and told her everything was going to be okay. And for the first time, she didn't punch him or say 'Shut up, Intern 2'. Someday he'd make a girl feel as safe and comforted as she is feeling. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, after all.

"Thank you for helping me out." She said when she was done crying.

"Hey it's no big deal, really. And look at the bright side: your dad's Metal so he can kiss Matt."

Rayna smiled, "Yeah..sounds like a plan."

* * *

**  
Aww. And no spelling mistakes and everything's grammatically right? Yay! I know Ashley is my real name and I was running out of names when I wrote this. Then when I read this over I thought, ****_"Hmm…'Ashley' sounds like the name of a girl Rayna would hate. And the name does sound mean and cruel in this story so keep it!"_**** well this is my opinon on what my name sounds like. Though I don't know if I'm mean or cruel..Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
